Sun Shang Xiang
by Dynasty Girl
Summary: Sun Shang Xiang has just left Wu for the Shu, for Liu Bei. More chapters coming up.
1. Default Chapter

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Dynasty Warriors games.**

_______________________________________________________________________

Sun Shang Xiang finally arrived at Shu's palace after hours of riding on that puny horse in the sun's direct light in the middle of summer. 

She walked up to the threshold, he husband-to-be dwelled within. She had never seen this man before, her father had arranged her betrothal without listening to his daughter's opinion, so you could imagine her feeling of insecurity.

She finally set foot inside the threshold, and was in-awed. Royal red rugs and carpets lined the extended halls and corridors, ivory walls were decorated with wall-hangings, scrolls and brilliant paintings.

She slowly took small steps across the delicate crimson carpet. She paused. Where was she supposed to go?

Just then, she saw a man wearing green, royal garments and a broad smile. He was flanked by a tall man with a reddish face and a long beard, perhaps reaching his stomach to his right; to his left was a shorter man with a wild beard.

He stepped in front of her. His eyes were gleaming with joy, his smile was ear-to-ear.

He slowly took her right hand with his left, raised it to his rich, red lips, and pressed a kiss against it.

"Lady Sun, you are truly lovely. Might you know who I am?" he said with enthusiasm.

Sun Shang Xiang looked directly into his eyes, "Are you Liu Bei? The one I am here to marry?" 

"Yes, I am." Liu Bei answered. "Please follow me."

She obeyed, and she was led into a room abundant with riches. "This, my dear, will be our room." He whispered after dismissing the two men from their presence.

Sun Shang Xiang was silent, she could not think of anything to say.

"I love you already. I hope you will learn to love me in return." Liu Bei whispered.

"I will... I'm just a little frightened after traveling the first time from home... please forgive me for my lack of speech." Sun Shang Xiang stammered.

Liu Bei's visage lit up. "I forgive anything, no matter the offense. Believe me, my love, you have not offended me in any way."

"Thank you..." Sun Shang Xiang stuttered.

"Why don't you stay here and get used to the place? I, unfortunately, have an essential meeting in which my presence is vital. I will be back before the evening meal, where our palace attendants have prepared an exquisite meal in honor of your coming. There is no way I would miss that. I am sorry that I have this meeting, if it was possible I would cancel, but I cannot. I will be back shortly." Liu Bei informed.

Sun Shang Xiang smiled, "That's fine."

Liu Bei pulled her towards him and embraced her, letting her go slowly and gently.

Then he walked out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Sun Shang Xiang walked over to the bed and let herself fall into it. It was so soft... she could lay there forever...

Then she began to think about Liu Bei. It was true that she had only known him for ten minutes, but she could already feel a strong bond forming with him inside her fragile heart. She sat up for a moment, getting a better look at the room. The walls in this room were ivory, like the others. The floor was wooden, with an incomparable shine and glisten. A wooden drawer was placed against the eastern wall, beside the white painted wooden door that led to a wondrous balcony.

She got up quickly to inspect the balcony. She opened the white painted wooden door and stepped onto the balcony. Looking over the short cement border, she was stunned with a fantastic view of the river below, with hills and brush surrounding it like an un-welcomed enemy.

A dove flew above her head; she watched it fly away from the horizon.

Then she walked back into her new room, and looked inside the wooden drawer.

"Just clothes." she sighed as she shoved the top drawer back into its home.

Then she looked at the pillows on the bed, "How welcoming the look!" she exclaimed as she plunked onto them, answering their call. She steadily closed her eyes and awaited the dreamy evening meal.

________________________________________________________________________

Liu Bei re-entered their room and woke up Sun Shang Xiang, who had fallen the victim of slumber.

"The evening meal is ready for tasting." he chirped. "Time to dig in!"

Sun Shang Xiang opened her blue eyes. Liu Bei helped her up and said, "Your eyes are beautiful."

Sun Shang Xiang blushed as she stood up. "Thank you. Now, let's go eat some delicious food."

Liu Bei laughed heartily, "Yes, let's."

_______________________________________________________________________

The meal that night was indeed wonderful, but being full made Sun Shang Xiang sleepy.

"Liu Bei, may I go to bed?" she asked in a tired tone.

Liu Bei shook his head, "No, not now. Everyone in this palace takes a warm bath before bed, it eases the mind and soothes the soul. Why not go and bathe now?"

Sun Shang Xiang consented and found her way to the tub. When she got in, she lay there in the warm, soapy waters and almost dozed off, if a knock had not come from the bathroom door she would have.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Liu Bei. Are you alright? You've been in there for about two hours now..." the voice called out in concern.

Sun Shang Xiang then realized the time and sprang out, dried herself and hopped into her gown and flung the door open.

"Sorry." she panted.

"That's fine. I was just concerned." Liu Bei replied.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Liu Bei answered, "Eight o'clock. Time for bed."

Sun Shang Xiang nodded and followed him into the bedroom. She lay on the right and he lay an the left of the bed. When she was half asleep, she grew very cold and began to shake violently. Liu Bei pulled her against him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Liu Bei just pressed a kiss against her neck in response.

She fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Destined Day

****

Chapter 2: Destined day

______________________________________________________________________________

Sun Shang Xiang opened her eyes as the light poured in from the window.

Where was Liu Bei? she thought as she felt the empty spot beside her.

Right then a palace attendant rushed in, "Come with me, we must get you ready." the girl swiftly spoke.

"Huh?" Sun Shang Xiang mumbled as she forced herself away from the warm bed.

The girl gave no answer, she just walked out of the threshold; Sun Shang Xiang ran for a second to catch up. "Where are we going?" she asked the girl as she walked beside her.

"To get you ready." the girl informed.

"For what?!" Sun Shang Xiang was growing impatient now.

"You'll see." the girl sharply spoke.

Sun Shang Xiang sighed deeply as she trudged by the little brat, as she thought the girl to be.

The girl took a turn and so did Sun Shang Xiang. They were now in a room filled with treasures and trinkets.

"Sit." the girl ordered.

"Where?" Sun Shang Xiang questioned.

"There." the girl said, pointing toward a wooden chair painted glossy white.

Sun Shang Xiang took a seat while the girl drew a bag out from a trunk in the room against the left wall.

When she drew nearer, Sun Shang Xiang scanned her eyes over the bag. It was a beautiful bag, embroidered and decorated.

The girl then pulled some items from the bag.

"What are those?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"This is your make-up. Today is the day you marry Liu Bei." the girl replied.

"The wedding." she added.

"Oh..." Sun Shang Xiang said.

Then the girl was all busy, dabbing rouge and such. When she finished, she stepped back to look at Sun Shang Xiang.

"Good. Now it's time to get you in the ceremonial red dress." the girl chirped.

"Huh?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"Just try this on." the girl sighed as she held out a red robe.

Sun Shang Xiang slipped it on. She felt the bagginess and shook it a bit.

"A little baggy, don't ya think?" Sun Shang Xiang replied.

Right then, the girl pulled the draw-string in the back, leaving no room for Sun Shang Xiang to breathe.

"Uhhh, could ya loosen it up a little?" Sun Shang Xiang gasped.

The girl did so until it was a perfect fit.

"Now go look at yourself." the girl said, pointing to a mirror.

Sun Shang Xiang walked over and gasped, then she started to rub the make-up off.

"Stop that! What's wrong?" the girl replied.

"I don't like this make-up. You put to much on." she answered.

"It's supposed to be that way for your wedding. It's Shu tradition." the girl spoke as she re-applied it.

Sun Shang Xiang sighed.

______________________________________________________________________________

A moment later, Liu Bei came in the room. "Is all going well?" he inquired. He was dressed in ceremonial attire too.

"Yes. Show Liu Bei, Sun Shang Xiang." the girl said with glee.

Sun Shang Xiang turned around and looked at her feet as Liu Bei gazed at her.

"You're beautiful." he said.

Sun Shang Xiang didn't say anything; Liu Bei drew closer.

"Look at me." he said as he lifted her chin up gently. His eyes met hers. They smiled.

"Brother! It's time to get the show on the road!" a gruff voice boomed.

Inside stepped the man with the wild beard.

"Who is he?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

Zhang Fei answered that though, "I'm Zhang Fei! Liu Bei's oath brother, well, one of them anyway. Your new brother-in-law!"

Sun Shang Xiang smiled. "Oh." she said with a giggle.

Liu Bei took her hand, "Shall we proceed?" he asked.

Sun Shang Xiang nodded, grinning. "Of course."

______________________________________________________________

That's the 2nd chap. I'm coming up with more. Review me and give me ideas. I NEED them! Please! ^_^


End file.
